Jackie's Biological Parents
by LilNate03
Summary: Jackie, J.P and their son, Drew are heading to Atlanta Georgia to visit Jackie's biological parents for their Anniversary.
**Jackie' biological parents**

 **Written by: Lilnat03**

 **A/N: Some of the ideas are from the movie "Guess Who" starting Ashton Kutcher and Bernie Mac. You guys will see Jackie's biological parents and his family in Atlanta, GA as Jackie, J.P and Drew will be heading to Atlanta for Jackie's parents anniversary.**

 _ **Malcolm Emerson's office...**_

Mr. Malcolm Emerson was siting in his office while practicing his vows for his beautiful wife, Angela. Malcom has dark skin tone with a black curly soft fro and brown eyes. Malcolm is sort of heavy sack but, still in shape a little. Malcolm was wearing a nice dressy blue shirt with a yellow with blue stripes tie, a pair of grey suit pants and a pair of black dressy shoes.

Malcolm Emerson reminds a lot like Bernie Mac as he have his ways also.

" Girl, I love you! I love your smile, I love when you give me your smile." said Malcolm as he was reading a piece a paper from what he wrote on it. " Our love is a pot of gold."

There was a knock on the door as it was his assistant, Terrell Simmons. " Mr. Emerson!"

" Not right now, I'm busy." said Malcom.

" Mr. Emerson, you got a girl in there?" Terrell questioned Malcolm. " Mr. Emerson." Terrell whispered from the door which Malcolm open the door.

Terrell Simmons is light brown skin with a low black haircut and brown eyes. Terrell is a little shorter than Malcolm but, he's is built looking. Terrell is wearing a navy blue dressy shirt with a black tie with his brown suit jacket and brown suit pants and a pair of black shoes. Terrell is family friend of The Emerson's family as he was best friend with Malcolm's son, Andre.

" What kind of question is that do I have a girl in here?" Malcolm questioned Terrell which Terrell was just curious.

" I didn't know, I didn't know." Terrell was getting nervous while scratching his head. " I heard you talking."

" I was doing my vows." Malcolm said.

" Your vows..." Terrell questions him.

" Yeah man, for this ridiculous party that my wife planned." Malcolm answered. " I put a lot of money on this party and now, we got to renew our vows? What's wrong with the first time? What's wrong with I do? I did didn't I?"

Terrell was clueless as he don't know what to say about it. " Yes you did."

" Women these days." Malcolm sat down on his office chair.

" That's how they are." Terrell sat down on a chair across the desk from Malcolm.

" I need you to help me out with a song for me." Malcolm said.

" You should add this...Girl let me see your sexy smile. bum, bum, bum!" Terrell was goofing around.

" Is that how it go? bum, bum, bum." Malcolm questioned Terrell.

* * *

 _ **Reptar City, California...**_

J.P Dallas was walking on the sidewalk where a bunch of people was walking around everywhere with their business attire and was on their cellphones taking care of business.

J.P was wearing a white button up dressy shirt with grey stripes with red tie. J.P was wearing a black suit jacket with a pair of black suit pants and a pair of black dressy shoes which J.P looks very handsome and charming looking.

J.P was on his phone as he was taking care of business as well while holding his brief case.

* * *

 **Atlanta, GA...**

Malcolm Emerson was walking with one of his co-worker buddy as he was bragging about his son, Jackie is coming down to see them for the first time along with his son, Drew and his boyfriend,J.P.

" My son, Jackie is supposed to be bringing his son and his boyfriend with him as well." said Malcolm. " I'm not all done with the gay crap but, at least this J.P guy has a J-O-B!"

* * *

 _ **Reptar City, California...**_

J.P Dallas sat down at Brock Hall's office as he was letting him know that he quit his job.

" I quit! I quit, I quit!" yelled J.P.

" J.P calm down, I'm just trying to explain to you." said Brock. " It's the clients, I'm just trying to explain it to you."

" But, none of my clients seems to care! For this guy seems to care." said J.P was getting very tick off.

" I'm just trying to make some sense into you." Brock Hall said.

" That's not how the world works!" J.P pointed at Brock Hall as he was getting up to leave his office.

" J.P, come sit down." said Brock. " J.P!"

J.P Dallas walk out of the office like a boss as he nod his head to the employees. J.P got inside the elevator as he press the button to go down.

" Jerk!" yelled J.P. " I don't need this job, I can find a better job." J.P keeps on muttering while pressing too many button which have the bells to ringing. J.P was quickly pressing buttons of the elevator as he was freaking out.

" I'm not going to freak out, I'm not going to freak out." J.P was telling himself.

A Latino thirty something year old man that was working as a Security guard was looking at camera video footage as he watch J.P make a fool of himself and was laughing at him.

J.P was muttering and was talking to himself as he was still angry about the situation with his job. The elevator door was open as a woman around her thirties named, Carly Inman was standing in front of the elevator with her brief cases purse and a her cup of coffee.

Carly Inman had a shoulder length brunette soft hair with green eyes. Carly was wearing a nice black suit jacket, a nice white top with black suit leggings and a pair of black high heels along with her black pair of glasses.

" I'll take the next one." said Carly as she quickly walks away from J.P who was acting strange.

J.P was keep pressing buttons as he was whining and complain on the video footage while all the security guards was betting money on how long will J.P keep humiliated himself while they was laughing at him.

J.P Dallas was walking toward the exit of building as he walk pass two security guards as they was trying to keep a straight face as they smile and wave at him.

" See you later guys." J.P wave at them. Once J.P walks out of the exit, The security guard went back laughing at him.

* * *

J.P was walking outside of the sidewalk as he was on his cell phone talking to his close friend, Gabby Conley.

" Yo! J.P man is in the house!" J.P said.

" J.P! What's up!" said Gabby as she talking to him on her Bluetooth earphones while she was typing on her computer.

" Looking good as ever, hey, the job you offer me." said J.P as he was crossing the streets before a lot of cars pass by. " I have a long day."

" Why? What happened?" Gabby asked her friend as she raise up from her desk.

" I'll tell you somewhere in private." said J.P.

" Okay, I'll let David know about what's up." Gabby said as she was writing a E-mail to David on Yahoo Mail.

 _To:DavidKratz72_

 _" David,_

 _You Won't Believe This, J.P Dallas...Is In The Play!"_

" Thank You!" J.P thank his friend, Gabby as he got of the phone with her. J.P went through his cell phone as he notice that he forgot to meet up with his boyfriend, Jackie.

* * *

J.P was walking upstairs of the apartment as he was walking toward his and Jackie's apartment door. J.P uses his key to get in as he opens the door and closes the door behind him.

J.P and Jackie are living with a nice luxury apartment with their two year old son, Drew. J.P was checking on his voicemail along with E-Mails on his computer on G-Mail.

" Jackie, are you home?" yelled J.P as he was trying to see if his boyfriend and his son is home.

Little Drew came out from the bedroom as he ran and gave his dad a hugged, " Daddy!"

" Hey sport!" J.P said as he lift up his son while holding him. " What did you do today?"

" Me and daddie were making finger painting!" Drew was so excited to tell his dad.

" You did, I really need to see your beautiful finger painting." J.P told his son, Drew.

Jackie came out of the room and had his long black braided hair in a ponytail while wearing a women's light bright blue shirt with a white skinny jeans while walking barefoot.

" Hey honey! You're home early." said Jackie as he wrap his arms around J.P's neck while Jackie hold onto Jackie's waist as they kissed.

" Yeah, I just got a early off." J.P lied so he tell his boyfriend, Jackie the truth that he quit his job.

" Oh good! Because I need your help with the bags." Jackie told J.P as he was getting started packing his bags while J.P sat Drew down and follow Jackie.

" When you get these?" J.P asks his boyfriend, Jackie.

" Today." Jackie answered as he was lifting up bags. " Are you excited! Bling, Bling baby!"

" Yea, bling-bling." J.P was feeling down a little. " Umm...babe"

" I know it will be the first time when we meet my parents but, you going to love them." Jackie said. " My father understands me of being gay and all and he was questions me this: Jackie, do that boy have a job?"

" Good thing I do got one." J.P was feeling so nervously but, trying to smile at the same time.

Jackie laughed so hard with joy on his face, " I'm so excited!" Jackie jump into J.P's arms as he wrap his arms and legs around J.P's neck and waist while J.P was holding onto Jackie by his waist. " I'm really glad you are coming with me."

" Jackie, I'm very thrilled to meet my future father in law." smiled J.P. " Babe, maybe we should postponed the weeding"

" What?" Jackie questioned J.P as he got off of J.P. " I thought it was our idea to get married?"

" I know bae, but, let's just put it on hold for while." J.P said. " We are still getting married okay." he promised his boyfriend as he lean and kissed his fiancé, Jackie.

" Okay, we put it on hold." smiled Jackie. " Let's get this stuff pack up because I want you get the heavy stuff pack up."

" I'm on it bae." J.P smiled at his fiancé as he went to help pack some bags to take to Atlanta,GA.


End file.
